Jack Swift
|game =''Red Dead Revolver'' |titles = |location = Brimstone |age = |gender = Male |role = Protagonist |affiliation = |weapons = Showstoppers }} Jack Swift is an English duelist, armed with a pair of revolvers dubbed the "Showstoppers" who appears in the game Red Dead Revolver. Before the main storyline, he was forced to flee from his native England after an incident involving a female member of the royal family which culminated in him being literally chased out of the country by the royal palace's Household Cavalry. Jack was then recruited as a trickshooter by O'Leary's Travelling Circus, however, by the time Jack arrived, Professor Perry had killed O'Leary and taken over his circus with horrific results: Jack walked right into a trap and was locked up by Perry's minions. He remained in a suspended cage until bounty hunter Red Harlow shows up looking to collect on a bounty for Pig Josh, one of Perry's henchmen. Although reluctant at first, Red releases Jack when it becomes apparent it is his captors who are the threat, not him. Working together they wipe out a small army of circus freaks, after which Pig Josh storms out of his circus trailer strapped with bulletproof armguards and a seemingly inexhaustible supply of Dynamite. Jack takes cover on a building roof while Red fights Josh. After Josh is killed they part ways, Red heading to Brimstone to collect his reward and Jack seeking revenge on Perry. After killing Perry and his fellow circus performers and freaks in Widow's Patch and saving Katie O'Grady in the process, he returns to Brimstone to enter the Battle Royale. After defeating two unnamed opponents he is set to duel Annie Stoakes, but Governor Griffon disqualifies them both without cause or reason, leaving only Red and Mr. Kelley. When Red kills Mr. Kelley, he, Annie and Jack go to Governor Griffon's mansion to confront him. Jack disappears after staying behind to cover Red from three of the Cornet brothers during the assault on Govenor Griffon's Mansion and was presumed dead at the fights conclusion, though his corpse is not seen on screen. Red Dead Redemption Jack is mentioned along with Red Harlow in Red Dead Redemption during a campfire segment. This is the only nod to Jack in the original release of the game. On July 8th, 2010, Rockstar Games announced four upcoming downloadable content packs for Red Dead Redemption. The first of them, Legends and Killers, will allow players to play as eight characters from Red Dead Revolver, Jack Swift maybe among them. Quotes :"Never mess with a Sandhurst Boy!" :— Jack upon selecting him on the Multiplayer character roster. Trivia *In a conversation with Red, Jack stated that he was going to retire after the Battle Royal. *He goes on to say that he can barely hold his gun straight due to his old age. *Even though Jack isnt seen after him and Red split up it is possible he survived since his state is never confirmed. *Jack Swift is considered the second main protagonist in ''Revolver, ''behind Red himself. *Jack Swift and Marshal Johnson are the only characters in the Red Dead series to carry twin revolvers, excluding Red Harlow. *Jack Swift resembles the Strange Man in ways. He stays calm and collected during stressful, dangerous situations, he meets the protagonist, and mentions being an accountant. Category:Characters Category:Revolver Characters